The present invention generally relates to a tie-wrap tool that can tighten and cut a tie-wrap in a single operation, and more specifically to a tie-wrap tool with an improved bracing block designed to more securely grip harder tie-wraps.
A tie-wrap is typically a plastic strip used with a tie-head or other device to fasten several parallel cables or wires together. Typically, the tie-wrap is inserted into a tie-head, wrapped around several cables or wires, and pulled through the tie-head A tie-wrap tool can then be used to tighten the tie-wrap around the cables or wires, and to cut the tie-wrap when the cables have been secured and the tie-wrap reaches a preset tightness.
Although there are many tie-wrap tools disclosed in the prior art, there has been no disclosure relating to the structure and configuration of a bracing block suitable for gripping a harder tie-wrap. For example, the tie-wrap tool disclosed in Lai et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,166, while providing a means for tightening and cutting a tie-wrap with one tool in a single operation, thus allowing operation with one hand, fails to provide a specific means for designing a bracing block capable of gripping tie-wraps of increased tensile strength. While the Lai patent discloses a bracing block, preferably including a toothed surface, there is no disclosure of how to make a bracing block capable of gripping a harder tie-wrap. The several figures in the Lai patent also fail to reveal the structure of the teeth or where to position the teeth on the bracing block so that they can engage a tie-wrap.
Generally, there is a lack of any prior art specifically teaching a configuration and design for a bracing block capable of gripping harder straps. The gripping performance of the bracing blocks in prior devices is generally inversely related to the tensile strength of the straps, and because, in many applications, straps of higher tensile strength are desirable, there is a need for a bracing block capable of securely gripping straps of higher tensile strength.